This study entails the development of a SQUID magnetic field gradiometer and methodology for its use to localize the three dimensional coordinates of the foci of neurologic activity in the brain particularly those associated with epileptic discharges. Through collaboration with the Naval Research Laboratory, preliminary studies of the localization of alpha wave foci in normals and the observation of the magnetic field correlates of focal EEG spike discharges in epileptic patients were begun. Methodologies for analyzing the MEG signals and the correlation of MEG and EEG activity as well as mapping protocols are being developed. The specification of a multichannel array of magnetic gradiometers suitable for routine clinical measurements is to be based on the preliminary measurements with a one channel device.